


Alpha's love

by Tanky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanky/pseuds/Tanky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia nota una certa negatività provenire da Derek nei suoi confronti, per questo cercherà di scoprire che cosa sta nascondendo l'Alpha anche a costo di compromettere la già instabile sanità mentale del povero Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha's love

**Alpha's love**

  
_**Envy** _   


Perchè Lydia Martin è più che sicura che Derek Hale è invidioso di lei, per questo si inventerà di tutto pur di farglielo ammettere,  
anche se questo dovesse seriamente compromettere la sanità  
mentale di Stiles Stilinski.

Lydia Martin era sicuramente una ragazza piena di risorse, ad una prima occhiata poteva risultare frivola ed egoista certo, nonché un'incredibile serpe dalla lingua velenosa, ma nessuno poteva mettere in dubbio la sua straordinaria intelligenza e la sua capacità di cogliere dettagli che agli occhi di altri sarebbero certamente passati inosservati.  
Nessuno dei suoi amici infatti aveva notato le strane occhiate che le rivolgeva Derek Hale da un po' di tempo, precisamente da quando tutta quella snervante storia del Kanima si era conclusa per il meglio- Gerard Argent a parte, ovvio – e lei aveva potuto riabbracciare il suo adorato Jackson finalmente tornato normale, fatta eccezione per la nuova peluria, le zanne e gli artigli.  
Da quando il suo ragazzo-lupo mannaro inesperto era entrato a far parte del branco dell'Alpha di Beacon Hills per essere preparato al meglio ad affrontare la sua natura canina, oltre che l'imminente pericolo presentato dal nuovo branco di Alpha giunto in città, Lydia si era ritrovata a dover trascorrere parecchi pomeriggi a stretto contatto con i lupacchiotti di Derek.

Odio profondo.

Lo aveva avvertito subito, appena aveva incrociato le iridi smeraldine del grande capo lupo.  
Derek Hale la odiava, non che a lei piacesse tantissimo la sua compagnia, anzi ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, ma proprio non riusciva a spiegarsi cosa avesse potuto fare di così grave per meritarsi quelle occhiate infuocate da parte sua. Subito aveva pensato che poteva anche trattarsi del ruolo che aveva avuto nella miracolosa rinascita di Peter Hale, lo zio non-più-tanto-defunto, ma in realtà il caro vecchio zietto sexy e il nipotino permaloso sembravano andare perfettamente d'accordo ora, perciò aveva scartato quell'idea immediatamente dopo averla formulata nella sua prodigiosa mente.  
Per settimane aveva partecipato agli allenamenti del branco studiando il comportamento dell'Alpha, standosene in disparte, seduta sul cofano della jeep malandata di Stiles, il quale sembrava voler seppellire definitivamente la storica cotta che aveva per lei dalla terza elementare in favore di un più salutare rapporto di amicizia.  
Il giovane Stilinski era un argomento ostico per lei nell'ultimo periodo. Sapeva di averlo ferito e, accidenti a lei, si sentiva maledettamente in colpa, evento straordinario. Forse era per questo che aveva iniziato finalmente a prestare più attenzione ai discorsi sconclusionati del ragazzo, scoprendo che il figlio dello sceriffo aveva una mente brillante quanto, e forse anche di più, della sua. Stare ad ascoltare Stiles era piacevole in fin dei conti e, sorvolando il più delle volte sull'astrusità dei suoi monologhi, Lydia si era riscoperta a provare tenerezza nei confronti di quel sedicenne logorroico e incredibilmente coraggioso e fragile allo stesso tempo.  
-Sei davvero carino.- si era ritrovata a dire un giorno, interrompendo uno dei tanti sproloqui del ragazzo che era subito arrossito, facendola ridere di gusto sotto lo sguardo sconcertato di tutti i lupi presenti. Il cruccio offeso di Jackson aveva posto un freno all'ilarità del momento, mentre Stilinski balbettava un grazie incerto e Derek richiamava l'attenzione su di sé con un basso ringhio, non prima però di averle rivolto uno sguardo astioso, commentando acidamente quanto Stiles potesse essere idiota.  
Lydia era sicura di aver visto Peter Hale ghignare, mentre Isaac scuoteva la testa vedendo il suo Alpha rientrare scocciato in casa – o almeno quel che ne rimaneva – ordinando loro di proseguire con gli esercizi senza distrarsi ulteriormente.  
Derek non era più uscito ed era stato Peter ad interrompere l'allenamento notando l'ora tarda. Lo stesso Peter si era poi affiancato a lei, mentre i ragazzi, Stiles compreso, si sedevano sotto il portico per riposarsi e bere qualcosa.  
-Dovresti stare più attenta a ciò che dici.- aveva sussurrato il licantropo con lo sguardo fisso sui giovani lupi, prima di dirigersi verso di loro.  
Quell'uomo le metteva ancora i brividi e molte notti lo rivedeva nei suoi incubi, eppure questo non era stato in grado di frenarla dal seguirlo.  
-Cosa significa?-  
Peter l'aveva guardata vagamente divertito prima di lanciare una breve occhiata al nipote che si era finalmente degnato di uscire dalla sua tana e ora se ne stava in piedi, alle spalle di Stiles, con le braccia incrociate e la sua solita espressione scocciata.  
-Credo che tu sia indiscutibilmente intelligente mia cara e scommetto che non farai fatica a trarre le tue conclusioni.- le aveva detto rivolgendole quel suo mezzo sorriso malizioso, dopodiché le aveva voltato le spalle raggiungendo gli altri e lasciandola in preda ai dubbi.  
Bisogna ricordare che Lydia Martin era una ragazza che amava avere tutto sotto controllo e che aveva sempre la soluzione ad ogni minimo problema, per questo in quel momento si sentiva così spaesata e a disagio e, sempre per lo stesso motivo, aveva ufficialmente deciso che non si sarebbe  
data pace finché non avesse trovato una risposta sensata alle parole del lupo più anziano.  
Si era ritrovata a squadrare piuttosto insistentemente più di qualche volta il giovane Alpha, suscitando molto spesso le gelosie del suo ragazzo e la perplessità degli altri membri del branco.  
-Si può sapere che ti prende?-aveva ringhiato un giorno Jackson durante la pausa pranzo a scuola.  
Lydia aveva scosso la testa facendo ondeggiare i riccioli ramati.  
-A volte mi domando se sono io che sono troppo sveglia o se siete voi ad essere così ottusi.-aveva detto scocciata, non prestando la minima attenzione alle repliche del ragazzo al suo fianco.  
-Derek è strano.-il suo commento aveva destato l'attenzione degli altri compagni e aveva interrotto il borbottio di sottofondo di Jackson.  
Scott e Isaac si erano abilmente dileguati senza che nessuno prestasse loro attenzione. Solo Allison e Stiles erano rimasti seduti al tavolo spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altra senza avere la benchè minima idea di che cosa stesse parlando.  
-Strano nel senso...?-l'aveva incoraggiata Whittemore a continuare.  
-Strano nel senso che nasconde qualcosa...qualcosa che ha a che fare con me,-sbattendo una mano sul tavolo si era alzata in piedi facendo sobbalzare gli altri tre- e voi due...-aveva detto puntando gli occhi prima su Jackson e poi su Stiles- mi darete una mano a scoprire perchè il vostro Alpha ce l'ha tanto con la sottoscritta.-la sua conclusione aveva lasciato sia i due ragazzi che Allison a bocca aperta, ma il silenzio era durato solo per una decina di secondi prima che Stiles smorzasse la tensione con una piccola risata.  
-Stiamo parlando di Derek-musone-Hale, non ce l'ha con te, ha paura delle donne in generale. Insomma, non è che abbia avuto una bella esperienza con quella psicopatica che gli ha ucciso la famiglia...-per qualche istante aveva smesso di sorridere e si era voltato a guardare vagamente preoccupato Allison, come se da un momento all'altro avesse potuto estrarre una balestra dalla borsa e decidere di usarlo come bersaglio mobile-...senza offesa eh?-ad un cenno positivo della ragazza aveva riacquistato la solita parlantina-Forse è solo preoccupato perchè sei umana...-  
-Anche tu sei umano Stilinski...inutile per di più.-era intervenuto Jackson con un tono sprezzante.  
Stiles lo aveva guardato interdetto e poi sbuffando se ne era andato con il suo vassoio, borbottando a proposito di lupi scorbutici che non erano in grado di apprezzarlo.  
Lydia aveva seguito l'uscita del ragazzo avvertendo nel profondo una punta di dispiacere per lui, prima che un commento spassionato di Allison le facesse drizzare le antenne.  
-Sarà anche umano, ma Derek ha sicuramente molta stima di lui, altrimenti non lo chiamerebbe ogni volta che ha un problema...-notando il suo sguardo affinarsi l'Argent si era fermata titubante-...sbaglio?-  
-Interessante.-si era ritrovata a notare Lydia, mentre una strana idea prendeva forma nella sua testa e la faceva sorridere perfida. Avrebbe aspettato l'indomani per capire che cosa realmente fosse la causa del comportamento dell'Alpha.

L'illuminazione arrivò proprio quel giorno.  
Come al solito dopo scuola, salì a bordo della Porsche di Jackson alla volta della vecchia dimora degli Hale nella riserva. Durante il tragitto gli spiegò a grandi linee ciò che le aveva detto Peter e la sua recente ossessione nei confronti del caratteraccio del loro capobranco. Il suo ragazzo le rivolse uno sguardo scettico, ma alla fine preferì liquidare il tutto con un'alzata di spalle. L'importante era che Lydia non si mettesse nei guai.  
Gli altri membri del branco erano già radunati intorno a Derek. Jackson si affrettò a raggiungere i compagni, mentre lei prendeva posto come sempre al fianco si Stiles.  
-Ehilà!-la salutò il ragazzo mentre si ingozzava con delle patatine fritte. L'immagine del figlio dello sceriffo che si strafogava di porcherie provenienti da qualche fast food non era delle migliori, ma Lydia decise di non farglielo notare, non potendosi trattenere però dal rivolgergli una smorfia disgustata.  
Stiles si affrettò a mandar giù il boccone e a riporre gli avanzi del suo spuntino nello zaino, da dove spuntavano altri sacchetti di carta in cui era sicura ci fosse altro cibo spazzatura.  
-Ho preso qualcosa ai ragazzi...per dopo l'allenamento sai?...ehm, sì...-si affrettò a spiegare lui arrossendo imbarazzato, prima di immergersi in un profondo discorso che spaziava dai barbari metodi di Derek nell'allenare il suo branco, allo sconcertante pensiero di essere l'unico del gruppo ad essere del tutto indifeso, in quanto, se si fosse trovato davanti ad un'Alpha nemico, nessuno sarebbe accorso per proteggerlo e tanto meno sarebbe stato in grado di provvedere da solo a salvarsi la pelle.  
-...cioè...io non sono palestrato come i suoi lupetti, io sono solo un fragile umano fatto di fragilissime ossa, ma pensi che Derek si sia preso la briga di allenarmi? Ovvio che no e non lo farà mai, perchè dal momento in cui ho espresso il mio desiderio di restare umano ho segnato la mia condanna a morte. A quanto pare un umano non è degno di essere allenato dal grande Alpha, non sono abbastanza importante per essere preso in considerazione, in fin dei conti non faccio nemmeno parte del branco...-  
Le parole del ragazzo furono bruscamente bloccate dalla mano di Derek che andò a tappargli la bocca e nemmeno troppo gentilmente a dirla tutta, mentre gli stringeva il collo con un braccio. Lydia si domandò da dove fosse spuntato il giovane Hale dato che non lo avevano né visto, né sentito avvicinarsi.  
-Tu parli troppo.-ringhiò Derek facendo sobbalzare il ragazzo stretto nella sua morsa d'acciaio.  
Il bicipite del licantropo era così gonfio che per un attimo Lydia ebbe il timore che avrebbe facilmente potuto soffocare Stiles, ma non appena ebbe formulato quel pensiero l'umano venne rilasciato.  
-Io non parlo troppo...e poi perchè sei sempre così acido? Ti diverti così tanto a maltrattarmi?-reagì subito Stiles non appena ebbe ripreso fiato -Ed è inutile che mi guardi così stupido lupo dispotico, ti ho già detto che non mi fai paura.-continuò notando l'occhiataccia che gli rivolgeva l'altro.  
Il ruggito di Derek pose fine alle proteste del più giovane che lanciò uno strillo davvero poco virile prima di nascondersi dietro a Lydia.  
Lo sguardo dell'Alpha si fece se possibile ancora più torvo posandosi su di lei e più precisamente sulle mani di Stiles che stringevano le sue spalle.  
Le iridi chiare si tinsero di rosso per un secondo e Lydia sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena.  
Osservandolo attentamente la ragazza fu più che sicura di percepire il desiderio animale di Derek di farla a pezzi con gli artigli e in un attimo le fu tutto più chiaro.  
Il grande Alpha di Beacon Hills era invidioso di lei, oltre che geloso marcio del piccolo Stilinski.  
Come aveva fatto a non arrivarci subito? Eppure era una soluzione così semplice.  
Un ghigno soddisfatto si fece strada sul suo volto, mentre rivolgeva al lupo uno sguardo di sfida.  
Derek ringhiò di nuovo, poi veloce come era arrivato, se ne tornò dal suo branco, lasciando Stiles sconcertato.  
-Che gli è preso?-domandò più a se stesso che alla ragazza davanti a lui.  
-Sai Stiles? Credo che qualcuno non sia poi così d'accordo a dire che non fai parte del branco.-sussurò guadagnandosi un'occhiata perplessa.  
Aveva scoperto il punto debole di Derek Hale e non si sarebbe fermata finchè lui non avesse ammesso che sì, invidiava Lydia Martin per essere stata la prima cotta di Stiles e che la considerava ancora una minaccia a causa della sua vicinanza con il ragazzo.  
Si sarebbe sicuramente divertita e chissà, magari sarebbe finalmente riuscita a convincere Stilinski di essere omosessuale.

 

Continua...

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia è un personaggio che non tutti amano, ma io la trovo sensazionale, spero di riuscire attraverso questa fan-fiction di farla apprezzare anche a quelli che la leggeranno.


End file.
